


The Babysitter

by spngirl2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dark Jensen Ackles, F/M, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Jensen, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl2005/pseuds/spngirl2005
Summary: : Alex Anderson left her home town to pursue her dream of being a ballet dancer, but you can't get your dreams handed to you on a silver or gold platter. After years trying to break into business, she decided to stop and find something that could altleast pay her rent. Baby sitting. But she didn't expect that her baby sitting would make her dreams come true and her worst nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was not like any other day, today was different. I just got fired, laid off to be exact. Twenty three years old, single and broke in a city that i would not say is my home. 'sorry, this is not working out. You have been laid off.' The words escaping my boss's mouth send a bad shiver down my spine, and of course the thought came to mind that i should head home. I should just pack up my stuff, and leave for Virginia. I left my home town in the review mirror and told myself that i will only come back when i, Alex Anderson becomes famous. I have been in Vancouver for three months, as an assistant for some hedge fund, but i have been away from my home town since i was sixteen years old, following my dreams.

My dreams had been crushed so many times, that i gave up the same amount i wanted to keep on going. "So you looking for a job, more in the hedge fund thingy?" My roommate asked, he wasn't the type to talk to me, we have been living together for two months now. Maybe the reason he wants to know is because of the rent, due this month. I shrugged and twirled the red sharpie around job offers that seemed in my education level, which was zero. I got a lucky break being an assistant, a mutual friend, that friend now is in India, with her boyfriend. I can't do witnessing, i keep mixing up my orders, even though it is so easy, but witnessing was for someone with a head, mine is currently rolling down Vancouver, looking lost as usual. "I might have something." Russo, the man i lived with said, and my attention peered over the news paper to him. "Do you have any experience with kids?"

"When i was in high school that was my go to job, a few years of it yeah," i said, all so madly, hoping he could hook me up. Russo was also an assistant at a studio, he had been working on the set of supernatural. The show. He was the one who brought coffees to people on set, if they wanted a taco, he was your main two guy. Needless to say it was a nice job, and he had for six years.

"One of the actor's are in need of a baby sitter, i heard them talking on set. I could maybe ask him, not for a job. For an interview, him and his wife had been searching for a while now, and i think you would be great with their daughter." Baby sitting was not really my ideal job, but i need money. I need a roof over my head. "You have watch the show before right?"

flustered, i answered with a short nod. "Yeah, i would not say i am a obsess, but i am a fan." Every Thursday it plays on the CW, and it is a dammed good show, with dammed looking brothers... who wouldn't love their show. "I would love it if you put a good word in for me. I will do the dishes for a month."

"I like that, i will tell him when i go to work," Russo, being tall; climbed off the bar stool like a giraffe losing his balance. "Good night Alex." I returned with a nod and a soft mumble saying goodnight before i went to my four by four small room. All i need was a bed, and no closet; i can't even afford a closet.I was currently living out of my blue and red high school gym bag and my black suit case. I hope that Jensen would agree to meet me, i really need a job. At this moment i didn't even care how much they are going to pay me- as long if that doe covers my rent and food i will be happy for the time being. I looked at my ballet shoes hiding in the corner and a sad sigh escaped my mouth, will i ever be on stage again? Will i ever be in the production of the nut cracker, black swan? I just need to get on my feet once more, for the twentieth time since i left Virginia, but one thing was certain in this life i called uncertainty; i was not going home.

I woke up when the sun came through the curtains, and today from all days i did not wanted to wake up, i did not want to step a foot outside of my door; why? Maybe because where would i go? I had no friends, i had no job. I turned on my back, gazing at the dull ceiling. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Alex." Trying to motivate myself didn't pan out, but my stomach certainly did. I climbed out of bed and slipped on my sponge-bob slippers, shuffling into the kitchen. Looking up i noticed that it was just past eleven, i could go back to bed... I sighed, making myself a pot of tea and went to the kitchen, "No food." I muttered, shaking my head. So i have to go out today. At least it was for a good reason. Food.  
Time was going slow for me and i will join it. My mother used to say is if you are waiting on someone or something, you best forget about it. It was easier, then you won't be disappoint when the news was bad, because you forgot it. One of many quotes of life by Ellie Anderson. So, i will forget that Russo will put in a good word for me, and till he gives bad or good news, i will try and find something to fall back on.

Jensen's Point Of View.

It was the best choice' for both i and my wife. We missed each other to much. So we decided to move back to Vancouver to be closer to my work, and of course when i had a heavy day on set i know i could just climb into my car, or cliff can drive me and walk into my house, waiting to be embraced by Dan eel and justice. I was glad that she decided it was right choice. We shoot nine months out of the year; and of course between holidays i can be there; but for me it was never enough. I missed them too much. On the down side, meaning we move back, we need to find a new baby sitter. Our trust one we had to leave in Texas, and i would not expect her to up root her life to be here. Texas can be cold, but it can also be hot. But here in Vancouver, you can guess that most seasons were cold, and no one would trade Texas for Vancouver, but i did. "It's been four months since we moved here, no dice." I said to my on screen brother who currently 'fake reading' a book.

"Jensen," Russo said my name. I looked over my shoulder with a questioned look. "I might have someone, she is really nice and have experience with kids, she's my roommate. Her name is Alex, so if you are going to do interviews it would mean the world that she can get one."

Finally a break, someone that was coming to me and not me going on the internet. Some pose just so they could be in my house and have no experience what's so ever. I could trust Russo, he would not lead me into a dark path. "Really? Man, i have been searching non stop, but i have to speak to my wife first, how about i let you know. In today." Russo gave me a nod and a smile before went back to work. I fished out my real phone, one that's not Dean and shot a quick message to my wife. 'D, i might have found a baby sitter, she can come in for a interview, and we can see. Our assistant Russo just told me about it, should i tell him to send her over?'  
Ten minutes later she responded. 'Hi baby, yeah that would be great. We can look at her resume and see how it goes.' she send back with a wink face. I smiled and slid my phone back in, going to find Russo to tell him the news.


	2. The Interview

My eyes wandered and my resume was so tight to my chest, i started to heave. I am actually at Jensen's Ackles house, and going for an interview to look after his daughter. This was insane. I will admit i am not an obsessed fan, but Jesus, who would not freak out! If i was not, i was not human; no i would be a stupid robot. I looked down at my outfit, it screamed 'can't this girl afford looks?' I had on a pair of skinny jeans, and a white tank top with a blue blazer, navy blue. I do not own any fancy shoes, so i went with what's best. My black combat boots. My hair was in a neat bun, on top of my head, a few strands hanging loose. Sighing i stepped closer towards the door, slowly turning my hand into a fist to knock- "Oh a bell." i gulped and rang the bell. It was a few seconds, and the suspense was killing. The door opened and who opened the door but the model wife of Jensen Ackles, wearing a cat suit? No that's a fashion track suit. I smiled, because that's all i could do.

"Alex Anderson?" She said my full name, i smiled once more- like an idiot and nodded. "Oh, just on time, come on in." She stepped away and let me enter their house, wow... My house, well my folks house was not like this, our house could fit into this house. "Please take a seat, Alex." I thanked her softly and sat down on the large leather sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Ackles." I declined, giving her my resume. "I would just like to say thank you for this opportunity, i know i might get it, but it was worth a shot- i am rambling." I instantly shut my trap hole, as i want the ground to pull me down, my rambling made the missus smile brightly.

"It;s okay, i am a rambler as well when i am nervous." She opened up the file my resume was hidden in and begun to read it. "I am sorry,-" No, don't lose hope now, she just said she was sorry, she could say sorry about something else, like sorry the house is a mess- who am i kidding, i could eat off this floor. "I am sorry my husband could not make it," Oh thank god. "He had to go back to set, something wrong with a scene. My daughter is four years of age, and she is hyper."

"I can handle anything Mrs. Ackles, i needed money to pay for my car; so my friend offered me ten bucks to look after her sister while she went out on a date, since then i kinda made myself the private nanny for the neighborhood, i looked after kids from six months to twelve."  
She nodded. How could i tell how i started, i am tanking this interview. Biting my lip, i watched her read through my resume, she was either slow reader or she is debating whether to hire me or not, either i am still freaking out. "How do you feel about time out, what if JJ for example is mean with you or do something that she should not, how would you punish her."  
My mother tossed me with a shoe. I shook that off. "I take away their play thing, or give them a five minute time out on what i called 'standing corner' i don't believe in using violence, and i always see the bright side in every situation. "

"What can you tell me about yourself, that is not on here?"  
Well that was an easy question, "I like to dance, ballet. That's my passion, ever since i could remember, i took gymnastics in high school, i like to read, and i could read to your daughter when she wants, we can reenact her favorite movies, i am kind of a nerd."

"Aren't we all nerds?" I couldn't help but giggle and nodded, every one has a nerd in them. "Well it is decided, i don't like you." My face fell. "I love you, when can you start? You are honest, you are fun, i can be fun but sometimes i am just to tired to have fun."

"I can start Monday?" I asked with a white tooth grin on my face. When she stood, so did i. "Thank you so much Mrs. Ackles, this is the best news ever, i do have to thank Russo as well." I held out my hand and she waved that way, giving me a quick hug. "Thank you."  
"No problem Alex, so i will see you Monday?" I nodded and took my resume. I gave a wave and marched out with a jump in my step. I got a job, i can finally pay rent when it's due, buy me some heels, wash my hair with shampoo and not soap. I need to tell Russo.

Jensen's Point Of View.

I walked into the house, seeing my wife making a fancy dinner- which i always love. One trait that both i and Dean have. Food. "Hey baby," i walked over and kissed her head. "How was the interview?"

Dani, looked up and smiled. "She's amazing, she's sweet, she's funny, Alex is heaven. She and JJ are gonna have lots of fun, you should get Russo a present for sending us this angel."  
Angel? She must have some skeleton in her closet. No nanny is perfect. "Did she asked about money or... me?"

"No, she did not mention money at all Jensen, i don't think she is conning us, and no she did not mention you what's so ever, stop being so paranoid. For the first few days we will see how it goes and get a report from Jj if she likes her, it all depends on our daughter, and i think she will like Alex. Now that we have a nanny we can go on dates, have fun as well."  
"I think i will like that yes." I smiled and sat down. "I can't wait to meet her."


	3. chapter three: first day jitters part one

I had three loves in my life; first was my father, i loved him so much, till the very end, i lost him to cancer, but i gain to love even more. The second was the person i lost my virginity, i would not say that he was the love of my life, but at that moment i thought it was. I was only fifteen. Yes, i was stupid to think that. The third had no name, he had no face and he was a figment of my imagination, the man who i yet not met,the man who was in actual the love of my life. And i hope that i would meet him soon... Ever since the breaking of my virginity, i never had a boyfriend since. But i did had three hook ups that both ended badly. One only wanted me for my best friend, the other just simply for my body. Needless to say i was bad luck when it came to love. 

I shook off my thoughts and walked into as i called the Ackles Manson. Removing my black trench coat, i looked around. "Mrs. Ackles?" I called, "It is Alex Anderson, the door was open?" Where was every one,and why would they just leave the door open. 

I stood at the end of the stair case and the first thing i noticed was footsteps coming down, men's boots coming down. I slowly looked up and i shuttered. "You must be Alex." There he was, Jensen Ackles, the man i know from my TV. I gulped and stepped forward. "Jensen," He held out his hand. Hesitating at first, he took my small hand and shook it with his large one. I gulped. 

"The door, it was open. Hi, yes i am Alex, the baby sitter. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Ackles." I finally spoke up, slowly pulling my hand out of his soft and gentle grip. I was not early, nor i was late... i was in fact, on time. 

"Please, call me Jensen," Please call you Dean. "Justice is in her room. My wife is out for the morning, would you like something to drink?"   
As much as i want to knot a conversation with a man that clearly had a voice of an angel, i quickly shook my head and declined. "No, i am fine. I will go introduce myself to Justice, if you need anything though, i am here. Would you mind pointing me to her room?"   
"Up stairs, fourth door on the right." When he told me where to go, i thanked the man and walked up the stairs, i did not have much to say. I could not utter saying i like his show, there i would be crossing a line i do not wish to over step. I walked into the room and saw the little girl on her, she was drawing and it reminded me of my father who always joined me when i was drawing and coloring. It was our daddy/ daughter time. I stepped in, and begin with the basic introductions. She was the girly type, and i am absolute loved it. We talked about movies, on what she like and does not like' of course a four year old would hate green stuff- well minus gelly, she does like jelly. 

I noticed as well that Jensen kept track on what we were doing, coming in every half an hour to see what we are doing, his wife as well came to greet and thanked me. I did not pay much attention to them, i was at work, my main focus on the little girl who painting my face. I was glad that the little girl liked me, i liked, actually loved her as well.  
I walked down stairs, after washing my face and searched for the kitchen. Justice wanted a juice box and a jelly butter sandwich. After ten minutes of searching, i finally found what i was looking for. "So?" I jumped up, almost spilling the contents of juice on myself. "Sorry, i did mean to scare you." Jensen mumbled, an amused expression on his face. 

I giggled, shaking my head slowly. "It is alright Mr. Ackles, just struggling to find the hole in this juice box thing- never-mind, found it." With my clumsy fingers, i pushed the straw in. "Would you like me to make you something to eat as well?" 

"I told you, it's Jensen, Mr. Ackles is my dad. And no i am okay. How was your first day?" I seemed that Jensen loved eye contact, he was trying to search for my eyes under my 1990 fringe. 

"Amazing, i love taking care of her. Tomorrow we are going to dress up as princesses." I said, cutting her sandwich into hearts and shapes. i could sense his eyes on my hands, and what i am doing. But with each passing second, his eyes wander up to my face. Was he trying to figure me out or just make me uncomfortable, because it's working. I looked up, giving a small smile. 

"I am sure that she will love it." He said. "I wanted to ask you if you could stay a bit later... I want to take my amazing wife out for a date night?" 

Oh, how sweet. "I would love to, but.."

"We will pay you over time Alex you don't have to worry about it."   
I shook my head. "What, no it's not because of that. I am driving Russo's car, mine went into shop and he has a date as well and i do not wish to take advantage of him, he already lets me crash at him." 

"I will take you home." Jensen said to me, coming up with a solution. "or you can sleep here. What do you think?" 

I thought for a moment, looking at the options. I don't want them to cancel their date because of me, that would be just mean. But, i don't want to sleep here... I liked my bed and it would be a dream come true to be actually be in this house, alone. That mean i can snoop around, i could still do that. They will leave at six, Justice going to sleep and i have two hours to myself in this house. "That would nice of you, if you can take me home, i do not have sleep wear, and my toothbrush." 

"Great. Thank you Alex." I gave a nod. Jensen gave me a smile and walked up stairs, going to his study... He keeps going in there, i wondered what is so interesting in there.


	4. Chapter four: first day jitters part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings what so ever...

“Good night little jay,” I whispered. I put the little girl to bed and pulled her favorite blanket over her. When I was certain that the young girl was asleep, I exit the room and breathed in relieve, wow. First day not so bad… I smiled to myself and walked down the hallway. It went well, I believe I would not consider myself as baby sitter of the year but I get by... I went down stairs and made myself a cup of tea before wandering around the house, I could snoop... I mean the people of the house are not home, so there was no stopping me… 

Jensen kept going into his study, so I might start there. I walked over and opened the door but to my surprise the thing was actually lock. Okay, now I am really interested. Maybe he have a body inside, maybe he has a fetish, or maybe he just personal that’s all. I sighed and walked into their main bedroom. “Big enough bed, that’s nice.” I said to myself with aw, I could really sleep in a bed like this. I bit down on my lip and sat down on the edge of the bed, eying the photo of Jensen and his wife, they were running down the aisle. I wish I could have that one day- but who am I kidding, I am not that lucky, though I am sure I will never be. Jensen was a man of dreams, he should not live in this world, he should be in the sky, blending in all the other angels; he looks like a God to me. I sometimes look at him on the screen, just look at him and imagine…   
I believe that that Venus the Roman equivalent of Aphrodite, decided that woman are in need of something, something to hold on, so she went into her garden and decided that his eyes would be green as grass, and like the emeralds she was wearing. Then, the goddess traveled far and wide to her close friend, Clíodhna who was an Irish goddess, and there the two woman made the perfect man, they traveled together and went far and wide and even to different times to make this a reality and there they found Leonardo De Vinci, it had been said that Jensen’s face was the exact structure of the perfect man, done by Leonardo De Vinci- I heard the door opened and my eyes instantly went wide, they were home. I quickly put the photo in its place and ran out in the hallway, okay be cool- collected, say hello how was your night and no I was not snooping and made up stories on how you were created in my head. “Hi there, justice was just amazing, how was your dinner date- thing...” Way to be neurotic, I just gave a smile. 

“It was a fun.” Jensen responded and watched his wife and it seems that the wife’s face didn't get the memo that it was well ‘fun’ I gave a rather weird smile and lowered my head, not knowing what to say, did something went wrong? Oh god, did they found something out about me?   
“Jensen will take you home, will that be okay?” 

I nodded and went down the stairs, getting my jacket and bag, they don’t seem happy about one another- it was none of my business, but sad does not suit Jensen, he was smiling but it was weird how a person you don’t know can see someone is sad, but if you know the person, they are just straight out oblivious. I sighed and walked to the car, giving a small wave at Daneel, I stopped at the car, should I sit in the back? “The door is open.” Jensen told me, going to his side, climbing in. What did I expect, he opened the door for me,   
I am not his wife, I am his… in fact. Nothing; “How was Justice?”

I climbed in, placing my stuff on my lap. “Good, J-“just calls him Mr. Ackles. “Good.” Avoid names, pro nouns, and his freaking face. “How was dinner?”   
“It was alright, I actually wanted speak to you about something” Here, it goes I am fired; I can’t never catch a break can I? I have been told that I am an easy crier, I cried at the end of my girl, I cried when Sherlock got shot, I cried that my dog didn't want to sit with me, but being fired by the God’s creation, I will certainly sob. But I am willing to keep myself intact. “My wife, decided that she is ready to work again, and we are wondering if you can be our baby sitter full time, we have an extra room, meals are included, when I am off, or she is you can go back home, we will double your pay.. Needless to say we are kind of desperate,”   
,  
My eyes grew wide, he asked if I could move in to look after his daughter; I get that Daneel spend most of her time, cooking, cleaning and taking care of their child, that’s what mother’s do, and that she do deserve some time, but if I am not mistaken, Jensen does not look please with this situation. Its’ double the pay, I get my meals included and I am taking care of their kid. I should take. I need money, my panties are falling apart. Just a thought of that made me cringe. “Yeah, yes I mean yeah, I would… Even though I know Justice for just a little bit she is amazing, and if I could spend time with her even more, that would be great.” And the money is great so I don’t really.   
Jensen sighed in relieve. “Oh thank you so much. I owe you one.” Take of your clothes and we are even. I thought to myself and held my tongue trying not to laugh at how dirty my thoughts were. “I will pick you up at ten; will that be good for you?” I nodded slowly. “Good, you are indeed a life saver.” All I could do was smile, because else was I supposed to do. I looked out the window and couldn't help but nod to myself, enough money to finally pay for myself and get into Julliard, one day. If I actually saved it up…


	5. Chapter Five: I don't wanna live forever, i just wanna keep calling your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gags..   
> princessses  
> sex dream..

I bit down on my lip, my breathing getting heavier by each second. His hands roamed down my body and felt like soft drops of water going down. My back arched back and his name escaped my mouth. I opened my eyes and i caught his green eyes already looking at me, a small smirk on his face. "Jensen." I whispered, it felt like an out of body experienced, what is happening to me? My hand brushed down his strong jaw line, connecting his lips to mine, "Deeper." And he complied, thrusting deeper and harder, faster, making me moan louder. "Jensen!" 

My eyes shot opened and it grew wide. "Oh my god." i looked around and i breathed in relieve, it was only a dream- it was only a dream and i frowned. I just had a sex dream about my boss- about a married man, and oh my god it felt amazing. Throwing the blanket from my body i noticed the wet spot on my white fitted sheet, i gulped. Wow, okay.. My heart rate was slowly starting to go back to normal... Good thing this did not happen at their house, i dodged a bullet, what if he heard me moaning his name? What if his wife heard me? What if Russo heard me? Oh my god Russo! I climbed out of bed and walked into the apartment out of my room. "Russo?" I called. "Russo?" Oh thank god, he was not here... That would've been weird. Brushing my hands over another i shook of the thoughts on how i was calling his name, over and over again hitting each spot, each sweet spot. Get a grip.

I packed my suitcase and slid on a pair of boots and a red dress shirt with green tights underneath, i didn't bother blowing out my hair, i could do it there...Who am i too impressed? Jensen, the man was married.. I packed all my belongings that i need to stay there. I hailed a taxi, because Russo took the car and went on my merry way towards the house of the man i just had a sex dream about. 

Chewing my lip, i opened the door nervously, i set my stuff down in the foyer and smiled brightly at the little girl who greeted me first, she gave me a wet kiss and told me that she was going to get the tea ready, we were going to have a princess picnic today and she was excited about that. I walked into the kitchen and actually thanked the heavens that it was not Jensen. "Hey." Dani smiled, munching on a piece of toast. "I don't know how many times i should say thank you, but thank you." 

I shook my head and sat down at the island. "No, it's okay." I smiled. "You are going to LA?" 

"To see my agent yes, i got a role on the hit fox show, Lucifer, i am not a regular but i can be if i play my cards right, i am so excited to get back in the game, and i will come back every time i get off, if not i will come home every weekend, i will let you know... We are starting small." 

"That's awesome, thank you so much for letting me stay here. Where is Mr. Ackles?" 

Dani shrugged. "he had to go in early, but it's okay we said good- bye this morning..." sex goodbye, or just bye bye. I rolled my eyes at my dirty thoughts and just nodded, seeing i don't or could not comment on what i want to know. A honk made me look up. "That's my driver, i already said bye to my princess. Wish me luck." 

"Luck." I stood up and gave her a quick hug. She took her bags and walked out, leaving me once alone in this house these people called a home. I walked up stairs and went to Justice 's room, starting our day. We started with the tea party and of course dressing up like princesses. I pulled my hair into a braid and let it hang down my shoulder. I giggled when she gave me a blue dress. "Ariel?" I asked. "And you will be?" 

"Ana!" She giggled. I nodded and smiled with her as i did our make up and begin playing, as the movies were playing in the background. The day went on and i took a photo of us and send it to both Jensen and Daneel. I got a respond from Daneel, saying she misses her little daughter already but no respond from Jensen, he must be busy. 

I looked down at my phone and saw the photo of Alex and Justice. The caption above the photo was 'she looks amazing right!"' Yeah so do you.. I arched my brow at that thought, so do you? I shrugged and tossed my phone on the sofa in my trailer. I hate that she is gone, Daneel. I get that she want to go and go act again, and i get that she pulled down her star so mine could shine- but still... A fight occurred last night between us and i was glad that our daughter was asleep and Alex was not there, but i was glad that we made out and said goodbye. Daneel did feel guilty and we had sex, but i can't really stay content with 'sex session' for one week, not now anyway. I was so frustrated, i was annoyed and i did not even know why i was like this. "Jensen." I looked up seeing Jared, always of course having a smile on his face and that made me smile. "You doing okay?" 

I shrugged. "Yeah, i am good Jar."I shifted in my seat. "Alex moved in today," i played with my wedding ring. "She is awesome, and justice have her wrapped around her small pinky, she send a photo of her and justice dressed princesses, justice being Ana, and Alex being Ariel." 

"That's sweet, so she didn't geek out on you yet." 

My lip pushed out, i shook my head slowly. "I don't think she's a fan, or if she is, Alex is hiding it really well. I am glad actually. She knows that's her work place and she needs to keep it professional. Speaking of, She's looking after Justice, you wanna go for a drink tonight?" 

"We are getting off early, so that's a yes." Jared said and patted my leg telling me that the director was calling us for a meeting. I quickly texted Alex that i told her that i will be late and went back to work. 

A few hours later, i walked into the house, it was about ten in the evening and i was glad that Alex followed rules, the alarm was on, door was locked. Firstly i walked up stairs and went to my daughter's room, she was sound asleep and holding her bear i got her when she was only a year old. I walked to my room and heard soft noise, that sounded like music. Stopping at the room Alex was in, knocking. But no answer. I sighed and slowly opened the door, the first thing i noticed was a monitor, it looked like it was showing Justice's room, well Alex was a another sort of nanny. The girl more like danced out of her attached bathroom with ear phones in, wearing a loose Vancouver maple leaf shirt that was to big on her and reached her thighs, she was singing softly and eyeing the monitor quickly, singing about poison, "I pick my poison and it's you." I haven't seen such tan, hot and delicious legs in a while. She did a perfect twirl on her toes, and it looked like she had been practicing. 

I did not know who was more surprised when she caught my reflection in her mirror, on both sides eyes were wide, and she turned to me, ripping out her ear bud. She was just staring at me, tugging down her shirt to hide her legs. And i here i stood as well, saying nothing, nothing at all. Say something Ackles! you were just perving, and you think she should say something. But before i could actually opening my mouth, she spoke. "I was watching her." She said shakily, pointing to the monitor.   
"Oh, no. She's out like a light, the moment she hits the hay, you can listen to some music and be off the job." 

"A baby- sitter's job is never done, Mr. A- Je.. yeah." i held my tongue between my teeth so i won't laugh at the poor girl, i told her not to call me Mr. Ackles, but it seems she can't even say my name. 

"Well, you can relax, i knocked. You a dancer?" You angling for a hook up Jensen, the girl must be so uncomfortable. I kept my eyes on hers and not her legs, or the fact that she was wearing no bra. 

"Ballet, my dream, but i like to dance overall, so yeah," She looked around, oh god, Jensen just put the girl out of her misery.

"I am gonna head to bed, good night." With that i turned around, waiting for her to say something but she didn't say anything all. So, with a sigh, i walked out and closed the door behind me. Well that was just awkward. I went into my own room and shut the door, biting down on my lip. Now i am impure thoughts about the sitter. Thoughts that sometimes even scare me, she would look so nice with a gag in her mouth, hands tied behind her back, kneeling. I growled and looked down at my pants, seeing my bulge. "That's just great." I walked into my bathroom and was ready to jerk off but the phone rang, Dani. Son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers raw, but oh well. 
> 
> Don't forget to give me a kudo? Lol.   
> Tell me what you think of this chapter? I love some comments... please.


	6. Chapter six: Beyond all Rationality

I believe in all allot of thing; I believe in aliens, I belief in fairies, hope, faith, and the worst thing you could believe in, and that was love. Yes, love is a simple thing and you can’t logic your way into- or out of love, it doesn't make sense , but yet everyone in their lives- one time or another fell love. Don’t mistake that love can be infatuation as well. Those two can be mistaken, love can be infatuation, and infatuation can be love. But at this moment I do not know what I am feeling towards a man that was checking me out- a man who I had a sex dream about, a man… I can’t stress this enough have a wife and a daughter. I must be the worst person in this world; me being stricken by Jensen Ackles, in a good way. 

The next morning I woke up early, JJ still being asleep I started to plan our day… I hoped last night that sun would not come up today, cause I didn't want to see Jensen, he saw me dancing, and singing- horribly I might add, but yet I did notice a glint in his eyes, I did know what it was for, but I knew there were something. I sighed and shook it off, deciding to make heart shaped pancakes for the little girl, humming softly to Carrie Underwood that was playing in the background of the kitchen. He did not speak- though he did not worry to, I knew that he was already here- in the kitchen I mean.   
I shrugged and turned slowly around, seeing him eying me with a small smile. “Good morning, would u like some coffee?” I asked, breaking the thick atmosphere, it was so thick I think I could feel it with my bare hand. 

“I will get it, you make your breakfast,” Jensen muttered and walked over to me, my eyes wide, he was an inch from my face and I believed that I was going to fall down, because my knees were giving out. He was going to kiss me! He was going to touch me! He was going to…”mind moving,” To get the coffee pot… Well that was beyond the valley of sad. I shifted on my bare feet and moved away from the counter.

Most embarrassing thing ever happened to me so far. “Do you want some?”   
I shook my head, hiding my face so he won’t see the blush coming on; I just wish I could bury myself in a hole and die, die and rot there for all eternity. Luckily to my rescue came the little girl down the stairs. She ran to me and gave me a quick hug before going to her father; I could not help but smile. There and there I imagined a scenario in my head that would never happen in a million years; 

“Good morning second mommy! “ justice yelled as she hugged me, her smile big just as her hug, she ran to the table and sat down, looking at the TV that was showing morning cartoons. 

“Good morning baby.”Jensen said, wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing down my neck. “You made pancakes and bacon, you know that’s why I married you, because you can cook, and among other things,” He growled, making me shiver, after all these years. I still feel like a girl who just baby sat his daughter, and now I was Mrs. Jensen’s Ackles wife! I smiled in content am rest my head against his shoulder. “I love you, Alex, Alex, Alex, ALEX!”   
I Snapped out of the day dream, it was he who said my name and now I am somewhat flushed. “Sorry I zoned out there,” I giggled and shook my head, “Day dreaming.”   
“I can see that. Honey, “What? Did he just call me honey, “Alex, the honey?” I flushed once again, I took the small container that had honey in it and hand it to him. Strike two, Alex. One more strike and you are out! 

Jensen’s Point of view

I woke up, and I looked at the ceiling. My mind had wandered last night after the conversation I had with my wife, but my mind was not on the woman who gave me a kid, no, it was the girl who was currently looking after my kid. I will admit what I did wrong after the phone call… I jerked off to the face of yet again not my wife, but the girl who was the baby sitter, I hated each moment but God, did it feel so good at the same fucking time. I really need to stop thinking about Alex; I had a knack of waking up with a hard on.   
The moment I walked into the kitchen, I saw one thing and one thing only, that tight, firm, grabble ass, and I bite down on my lip hard and gave a soft, yet no audible moan. My eyes instantly came up to her face when she turned around to face me; almost busted, Ackles.   
There was one thing I know for certain. 

 

Beyond all rationality, I needed to fuck her.


	7. Chapter seven:The one who started it first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a really short chapter, i have started to work now and i don't really have much time but i will try and update when i have a break, i wanted to thank everyone who commented and left me a kudo, so for that i am grateful

i saw the way he was looking at me' i am not sure, it must be my imagination running a muck with me again. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my hair, humming softly to the music that was playing in the background. I should imagining scenarios where he, Jensen will like me-- like me enough to touch me. That is only for dreaming. Five minutes ago i put Justice down for her nap, poor thing she was tired. So, i had at least two and a half hours alone, with my thoughts.... I pulled my hair into a loose bun and stood up, walking out. 

I paused when i heard Jensen on the phone, in his study. Being me, i walked towards it and stood with my back against the wall, chewing my lip. He was talking to a man named Jared, Jared? Right, the other Winchester... They were talking about the show and about their wives. I believed that their wives must be really close, with the kids and all. 

When i heard him saying Good bye, i mustered up the courage and stepped inside, knocking lightly on the open door. "May i come in?" I asked. Jensen looked up and gave me a quick smile, before nodding. I walked in. The room was painted a dark blue, and the first thing i noticed was the wall with a glass cabinet; inside was his awards, and a framed photo of him and his cast mates, behind a impala size cake. When i turned my head, i spotted a pool table, three guitars in the corner, and a nice sofa. There was something that did not fit the room and that was another door- was it a bathroom? Maybe a dark room where he developed photos, or dead people hanging on hangers, i was intrigued. "I am going to put on a pot of tea, would you care for some?" 

"Tea?" He inquired, eye brow arched. "What are we, old women," He laughed lightly. "No thanks," Jensen stood up and walked over to a bar, that had whiskies on top of it, the wood was polished and the glasses was displayed in the back. "How about i pour us a drink, and you can tell me about yourself." 

Now, i was confused, he wanted to know about me? Why would a man of his structure want to know about me? I am a nothing. I wanted to decline, but decided not to be rude. I nodded curtly and walked over to the sofa, sitting down. He joined me a few seconds later and hand me a drink. "I should not be drinking,"

"Justice is asleep, Alex. And besides one wont hurt." 

I smiled, and took the tumbler that had whiskey in it. Giving it a sniff, my nostrils instantly burned, and i could not even imagine how it would feel going down my throat. I took a sip- and to my conclusion i was right, it burned like a son of a bitch. "It burns." 

"Don't drink much?" Jensen leaned back and played with the rim of the glass, brushing his thumb over it. I shook my head slowly. "So, tell me about yourself." 

"Well, there is not much to tell, I like to dance, ballet. I don't have many friends here in Vancouver." God, i am boring. "My father passed when i was little and i only have my mum and older brother, but i do not see much of him, he vanished a few years ago- he is that guy who will follow his dreams even when he knows himself it won't happen." I do miss my brother, Josh. He was easy going- hippie flower child. "I am saving my money to go to college, but it is really expensive." I took another sip, making a face of disgust. 

Jensen chuckled, and looked at me, he didn't scan my face, his eyes were not on my lips, my nose, but my eyes, he was keeping them locked- like that door behind me. "You are still young, and if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me." I nodded, as a thank you. I would never ask this man money, granted he was loaded but i would never, i would rather go on the street and sell my body. "Are you in a relationship?" 

Woah! the subject changed quickly. He was not building up to it, he just spat it out like 'do you want coffee' "No sir," I answered, and for a moment his body stiffened. Did i make him uncomfortable, did i say something to offend him? I don't think so. "I am not good at keeping someone happy, i am really boring and most guys like girls who is out going." 

"That does not mean that you are boring, you are just in your shell, and the boys you go out with are idiots." What was that? A compliment? i was to fixated on his eyes, and the way he was reeling me in. "You just need someone to make you feel alive again, "I blushed and nodded, that would feel nice, someone making me feel alive. I did not care how, i honestly wouldn't care. I gulped my drink and shivered making Jensen Laugh. "You will get used it, Alex, that burning feeling will feel amazing two or three glasses later." 

"I sure hope so!" I giggled and brushed a strand of my hair back but it fell back against my face. Jensen leaned in and placed his thumb under the strand and moved it behind my ear. My heart didn't stopped because if it did i would be dead- it skipped a beat. i gulped and was on my way to say something but something stopped the words coming out of my mouth.... 

His lips on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

I am doing this on my phone...

So my home had been struck with a hurricane and my laptop was ruined. I just got today a new phone and I do not know when I am going to get w n w laptop. Hurricane Harvey and Irma had let us all with so much cleaning up to do. So I am sorry if I didn't update but there is still so much I work to do. Once again I am  
Sorry.


	9. chapter nine: The ghost of fucks past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am doing this on my phone. The chapters will be short for the next few weeeks. Sorry for all the mistakes i made. Thank you all for the messaging. I apreciated it!

He kissed me. He was kissing me. What would have I done to give him the impression that he should kiss me? Our lips were still glued to one another. My eyes were wide, but his was closed. I was the one who pulled away first. My eyes wandering up to his green ones, “I…” I did not have words. None of us had words. It was complete and utter silence. I was stone cold. I startled when I heard a cry coming out of the other room. 

I took a step back and walked away without any words in the air. I marched to JJ’S room. “What’s the matter?” I asked my voice hoarse from the whiskey. “Did you have a nightmare?” The little girl held on to her bunny as she nodded. “Well, whatever you were dreaming about, it’s not real, and when that monster comes back, I will be right there to throw him with a pillow.” She giggled and so did I. I wiped off her tears before I helped the girl stand up.

 

“Is she alright?” I stiffened, hearing his voice. “J-BIRD, are you okay baby?” She held up her arms for her father. Jensen picked her up and kissed her rosy little cheek. 

“Uh...” Words let it out Alex. “May I have a break; I just need to do a few things in town.” I said. “Is that okay? I will be back before bedtime.” Jensen arched his brow but nodded with a heavy sigh. “Thank you, Mr. Ackles.” I walked- more liked jogged up but his voice made me stop, for the love of god. 

“Here,” He hand me a set of keys. “You can drive my wife’s car; she is not here to drive it anyway.” He grumbled. I did not argue, I just took it and walked to the garage. Driving off.   
My first stop was a local coffee shop. I ordered a cup of coffee and sat down by the window. I had to think. Now I have got a secret that no one knew. Sipping my coffee, I looked out the window. He kissed me. Yes, I have dreamed of it the moment I saw him. His soft plum lips pressed to mine. Just by that kiss. I was wet between my legs. My bottom lip was still throbbing, but oh nice it felt. His large hands on my waist. His scent made me even hornier. If I didn’t stop, I would’ve done something I would have regretted. My mind was getting in the way, my body was aching and ready for a good take over. Touching me with slow hands, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.   
I will know now I am going to lie and dream about him who kissed me and who awakened my desire. Knowing I just spend a single hour with him alone and for sure I know, my days are going to be layed with fire. Desire is the kind of thing that eats you and leaves you starving. “Alex.”

I looked up and my face brightens up. “Oh my god. James?” I could not believe it. I thought I would never see him again. The man who broke my virginity.


	10. Chapter ten: The way the cookie crumbles

All i could think was.. Holy shit.. James, the man that i lost my virginity too, it had been so long but here he was, actually in front of me with a coffee in hand, and a smile on his face. I bit down on my lip, not knowing what to do, he should sit down. " Please sit down," I told him. James sat across from me, still smiling and so was i, he was here. What was i supposed to say? How are you? what have you been up to? Small talk and such. "How have you been and what are you doing in Vancouver?" Yeah, that's a good start. Good job. I patted myself on the back. Metaphorical of course. 

"I am here on business actually, i am an art dealer.. My client lives here and now i am scouting out for a few paintings." He said, "I am good. What have you been up to, i hope you are here because you are in the black swan that is traveling," 

Me, being a black swan would be amazing, but no.. "I.." I didn't know what i was supposed to say. "I am taking a hiatus, i hurt my foot and now it need some healing." I lied my ass off, but i had to. He looked amazing, he had an amazing job, every thing about him is amazing. He was winning our break up, and i didn't want to lose the man who broke my heart. "So i am just taking a leave of absence, and what not. Taking a vacation. How long are you in town for?" 

"Two weeks, hopefully we can have dinner soon, catch-" James continued to talk but my phone stopped him. I took it, opening the message, it was from Jensen. My heart stopped. "Are you okay?" 

I nodded to quickly. "Oh, it's my roommate, i have to go." I instantly stood, grabbing my coffee in one hand and my phone in the other. The text read: 'Can you come back? we need to talk.' Jensen was my boss after all, if he said jump i should say how high, doesn't matter if my ex boyfriend was pulling me down. "It was good to see you again, James." 

Before i could walk out, he took my phone, typing his number in and calling his phone. "Let me know when you free so we can hook up and talk, i have really missed you." 

Yeah... I just gave a nod and walked out like the wind was pushing me out to the car. This was unbelievable to say the least. This wasn't what i pictured when someone said my name. I did not have time for this in my life... Well before Jensen kissed me, my life was boring but now... I don't know. 

 

I walked into the house with a heavy heart. My mouth was dry, and my hands was sweaty. I looked around the house before entering the kitchen seeing Jensen leaning against the counter with yet another glass of whiskey. "I am here, sorry i took so long, i bumped into my.. a friend. Haven't seen him so long." I was not going to tell him that i saw my ex. "You wanted talk?" 

Jensen finished his glass and walked over, i didn't know why but i stepped back and that made him stop in his tracks. "I am sure you are really uncomfortable on what happened, i am really sorry for kissing you, it was in the moment. You must think i am a complete jerk for putting the moves on you. i am-" 

I shook my head. "I don't think you are a jerk," He wasn't, and he was right... It was in the moment. But it made me sad that he said sorry that he kissed me, because i was not sorry he did. His lips was the apple and i was Eve. "I was just surprised, Jensen." I said his name, finally out loud. "I know it wasn't your intention to kiss me. I was there and i am guessing you just missed your wife." 

He looked at me like i just said something out of the ordinary. "No, it wasn't because i missed my wife." Okay, i didn't expect that to come out his mouth. "Yes, you were there but i wanted to kiss you." Oh my god... Oh my fucking god. I gulped, not knowing how to respond. He just said he wanted to kiss me. I took a step forward. "Yes, i know i am married, yes, i know that means i was cheating but no, i am not regretting it. If i did, i would tell you." He brushed his hand down his handsome face before his eyes landed on mine. "Did you regret it?" 

I could lie.. But my tongue did not allow it. "I did not, i haven't kissed anyone in so long. It was nice. I just feel bad that i broke your wife's trust. She was so nice, hiring me." I felt guilty yes, but hell i did not regret it. It felt like chemicals were reacting when i looked into this man's eyes, every part of my body wants to be near him. I stepped closer once more. "This is an amazing job, and i love Justice. I don't want to lose my job because i was crushing on the husband.. i don't want to be a cliche." 

I said i had a crush on him? Oh WOW.. I actually said that. "You won't be a cliche," This time he stepped closer. My heart was beating out of my chest. What is going to happen now... what was going to happen when we are face to face. "You can keep a secret right?" I nodded instantly. "You won't break it," I shook my head. "Promise." My heart was getting in the way.. or was it my body. 

"I can keep a secret." I promised Jensen. A smirked formed on the lips i wanted to kiss. He took my hand, pulling me towards him. "I promise." i breathed out. 

With two words that came out of his mouth made me weak; "Lets play."


	11. Chapter Eleven: A desk, a safe word and a yelling man

PLAY? What the hell did he mean by play? I arched my brow confusion. Play? Once again, what the hell is going here. “Oh okay, we can play. Do you have a play station? I am pretty rusty,” I said all to innocently. “Or x box, your choice.” 

“You are fucking with me, right?” Did I say something wrong? I shook my head slowly, biting my lip with a shrug, my face expression clearly state I wasn’t fucking with him and I had no idea what play meant. “Oh my god, you are so gullible, it makes my heart melt.” He took his hand in mine, pulling me closer to him. He breathed in my scent, giving me a soft smile. “We will take it slow. How does that sound?”   
“I like slow.” If I should say fast I honestly think that I will crash. I cleared my throat, looking into his green eyes. “I don’t have much experience,” I admitted to him. “So please be patient with me.” 

“I have all the time in the world.” He told me, a reassuring look on his face. “I am not going to rush you, I won’t ever do that. Tell me, and I will stop. A safe word.” A safe- what? Why should there be safe words involved, it’s not like its going to be dangerous or something… Oh crap. Will it be dangerous? I gulped and nodded. I went up on my toes and kissed his lips, trying to take the lead. His lips tasted like old scotch, it’s even amazing on his lips then in the bottle. Jensen brushed his hand down to my ass, making me jump in surprise. He had large hands, so he was basically cupping my one ass cheek. He suddenly picked me up, putting me on the desk.

My mind instantly went to all time rush… “What about JJ, she can come down and see this. I won’t ever forgive myself if she sees this.” I moaned into the kiss. Jensen replied with an cannibalistic growl. What does the growl mean? 

“She won’t wake up, and the baby monitor is here. She would call my name, or yours. Can you shut up for me, can you quiet those lips otherwise I will make that lips of yours work.” My eyes widen, once again. What the hell does that mean? Okay, just answer. 

“I will shut up.” My voice barely a whisper. His lips connected to mine once more. Just shut up. I wrapped my tiny legs around his waist, as his other hand moved to my hair, yanking my hair back. Ouch! A simple whimper came out, but he was so in the moment he didn’t even realized by eyes that is wide, and I was clearly in pain. He moved his mouth away from mine and went to my ear. “Pain is pleasure, embrace it and explore it, and more importantly. Trust me.” 

Could I speak? Was I allowed. No, just don’t. All I did was nod and did what he said; that I should embrace this fucking pain. He kissed my ear, and down my neck, the pleasuring increasing and the pain decreasing. I bit down on my lip, my eyes slowly shutting. Oh, this feels so good, his hands on me, the way his lips worked my skin. I could only imagine how he felt naked- and on top of me. 

My eyes open once more, looking down when his mouth was on my breast. He pushed my shirt and bra down, exposing my nipple. It quickly hardens by the wind that came through the window and his breathe on it. His tongue flicked around the nipple, and only gasps escaped. “Sir.” That was the only word that came out, and it seem it made him more excited, and happy- his pants tighten send a signal my way saying he likes it. I couldn’t help but give myself a proud slap on the back. I did something right... result. 

“You want more?” 

I nodded instantly, “Yes sir, I want more. Please.” I added the begging, it looked like he loved when someone begs him and pleaded with him. A smirk formed on his lips. 

“Then I will give you more and more until you stop me.” At that time, we were both breathing heavily, the scent of us combined full the room, it smelled like sex and whiskey. I never thought that those two mixed- but it did, and it was amazing. 

When he kissed me, it became more heated, his hands more possessive over the breasts he was squeezing like lemons. I tempted, but I did and moved my own to his pants, unbuckling his jeans. Jensen gave a slow nod of approval before I could do anything else. I slid my hand into his pants and god, I didn’t know a man can be that erect. Like Google suggest that you must harden a man before doing the deed, I did but I he was already hard. What was I going to do with my hands now, should I just hold it like a remote? Or a juicer? Instinct kicked in and my hand slowly begin to move up and down his thick length, his hips moving along to the rhythm I started. “I am going to fuck you now.” 

“Please.” I begged once more, but something stopped us. A man yelling Jensen’s name, not me. He quickly pulled away and so did I, pulling myself together. I jumped off the desk and went into the laundry room, frazzled. There I stayed when I heard the man spoke again. That was Jared’s voice. 

Crap.


	12. Chapter 12: Tidal Wave

My heart was beating out of my chest, and my breathing was increasing. I was currently in the laundry room, hiding from my boss’s friend. If he walked in ten seconds earlier, Jared would’ve seen Jensen giving me one hell of a blow job to my nipple, and among other things. Am I really that stupid to think that we would not be caught. What if his wife came home, what would happened then? Would we just go by like normal, and glance at one another while passing each other? All of this was hitting me like a tidal wave, and god be dammed I was ready to be saved- not by Jensen but by someone else. I smoothed out my clothes and took the laundry basket, walking in just as Jared was opening a bottle of beer. Guess he was staying awhile. “Jared, I would like you to meet our babysitter, Alex. Alex this Jared. My co-star, and friend.” 

“How’s it going?” All I could do was smile, what else should I do. I was never good at lying, or acting and it seemed that Jensen was good at both, I was not surprised. “Jensen treating you good?” 

Oh, you have no idea how good he is treating me. “Very much so.” I said. “I will be making dinner for Mr. Ackles and his daughter you are welcome to join.” 

“Jay, you are off. You know she is young and need some time away as well. Alex, you should go out and take the night off, I will keep Jay company.” The moment the last word left Jared’s lips, the moment Jensen’s eyes narrowed and a gloomy look came on to his face. It was quickly covered with a smile when his friend turned to him with a smirk. All Jensen could do was nod. 

“No, it is okay. I mean--” 

“No, it is fine. Jared is right. You have been helping me out so much that you need a break from this, even if it is just for the night.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Putting the laundry basket down on the counter, I brushed my hands down my shirt. “I guess I will go, I have to get some clean clothes from my apartment anyway. It was nice to meet you.” I walked up stairs with a puzzled look. I did not plan on going out tonight, my plan was... I guess on the floor, bed, or sofa naked while Jensen was fucking me... But no, here I was, going out. 

Being in my twenties meant that I have night time clothes such as mini skirts, skinny jeans and all bit glam in my closet, which I have not. My closet consist out of loose jeans, novelty shirts, and long pin stripe socks. Trying to figure out what to wear my phone rang. It was lady boss. Clearing my throat I answered with a soft hello. What was I supposed to say. ‘I almost fucked your husband?’ No, that would be murder she wrote for me. Danneel asked about JJ and how she had been doing and of course how her husband was, she talked for about fifteen minutes until stopping to ask how was I? “I am okay. Your husband gave me the night off, to go out and such. But surprise, surprise I don’t own anything remotely amazing, or fun--” 

Before i could complete my sentence, she offered me a dress, which stunned me. Oh I could not do that, i already sucked your husbands tongue. “I can’t, Oh my god, that would be amazing but i can’t.” 

“Hush, go into my closet. In the back there is a dark mini dress, yes it exposes thigh and leg, and of course the arms. It will look great on you, i will text Jay and say you are borrowing something from my closet.” She is so sweet and no i feel like the worst person in the entire world. “I got it when Jensen and i began dating, never seem to fit me, that’s what you get when you are a mom.” She laughed, With no intention behind it Danneel made me want to jump into a pit and never come back up, it hurt me so bad that i just wanted to tell her what just happened between Jensen and I, but i could not.. I could ruin something. 

“Thank you so much.” I whispered and hung up, rushing to their closet. And by Golly, she had so many clothes, and so many shoes. She only has two feet. I only have a pair of flats, sneakers and one pair of peep toe heels that hadn’t been worn since the ninth grade. Going through the closet, and searching for five minutes, i finally found the dress. 

I walked back to my room, showered and got dressed. Pulling my hair in to a high pony tail, i decided to put on some nice earings my mama gave me on eleventh birthday. I don’t want to go out alone, so of course i texted the man i knew i should not. My ex.   
‘Got a night off, want to hang maybe. I am all dressed up.’ A few seconds later he responded with a winky face and that he is meeting me at the oak bar in twenty minutes. 

I climbed into the high heels and looked up. Wow, i have never looked like this before. “Wow, i am pretty.” I smiled to myself, giving a twirl; almost falling when i saw none other than Jensen staring at me, and with one simple sentence i felt that i could be once again in that pit. 

“What the hell are you wearing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the people who is sticking by me with this story. Be sure to check out my new fan fiction is called Life before Death

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, i am currently new to this, so take it easy. Lot's of love.


End file.
